


Loki and Cecilie - Part 3

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Loki and Cecilie [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Dreams, F/M, Masturbation, Psychic Bond, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Loki and Cecilie - Part 3

Loki ripped the shower curtain away and lifted Cecilie up by the back of her neck, throwing her into the bedroom. 

"What have you done to me? Who are you?" Loki's voice rumbled, echoing in the small confines of Cecilie's bedroom. He pounced on top of her, grabbing her by the throat and pinning her down. 

"I.. didn't…" Cecilie could barely squeak the words out as his hand tightened around her neck. 

"You think you can wield magic against me? You will learn your place, mortal," he seethed, his lips almost touching hers. How could she be doing this? A Midgardian, a lowly Midgardian _woman_ , no less. Loki would not let this indignation go. "I will split you open, taking you in every horrible way you can imagine, reveling in your screams. You will pay for what you've done to me!"

Loki began to tear Cecilie's clothing from her shaking body. "My King, I didn't… I wouldn't… I only want to serve you," she sputtered, still choking. "I'll do anything, " She couldn't think of why he was so upset. All she wanted was to do his bidding. Anxiously waiting, every night, hoping to see him in her dreams. He was her reason for going on, what got her through each mundane task, each monotonous minute.

"Oh you shall serve me," Loki smirked, as he pushed her legs apart. His frustration coursing through him now, he tore her panties from her body and began to remove the bottom portion of his armor. He could almost taste the release, when, without warning, he was thrown back, hurtled through time and space.

 

When Loki opened his eyes, he was back in Asgard, standing in front of the Allfather. To his surprise, next to him was Cecilie. She looked almost as dumbfounded as he did, and neither of them spoke as Odin walked closer to them.

"Loki, I am very disappointed in you. Using dark magic to cross the broken Bifrost, invading the dreams of Midgardians, taking sexual advantage of those beneath your station. You made us think you were rehabilitated only to trick us. You will be taught a lesson, my son."

"I am not your son," Loki hissed between clenched teeth.

"Silence! I will not listen to your nonsense any longer. You thought Cecilie just another Midgardian, but she is more than meets the eye. She is your soul-mate, Loki, you share a bond."

"With a filthy Midgardian?"

"Do not disrespect her! And do not denigrate the Midgardians. They are no better or worse." Odin pointed at Loki, seething, tired of his son's constant troublemaking. "And while Cecilie may not know it, she is not only a Midgardian. She is part Asgardian, too."

"What?!" Loki was furious. He felt tricked, played with, manipulated. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. However, it did not calm his temper, it made him fume even more.

Cecilie could hear them speaking. She could understand the words, but the true meaning eluded her. She stood there, stunned, still somewhat woozy from being transported to this place. Beside her was Loki, her King, looking resplendent in his armor and helmet. As she glanced down she realized she was wearing some sort of gown, a deep forest green, accented in gold. _Asgardian. What does that mean? Midgardian? Bifrost? Where am I?_

"Loki, you and Cecilie are imparted to one another. Your souls are linked."

"Our souls are linked? This is madness. You can't force me to be with this half-breed!" Loki's voice was overflowing with disgust. 

"Loki!! You will be quiet!" Loki knew Odin had power over him, so he bit his tongue, reluctantly, his anger overflowing. "You did not notice? Her eyes?"

The color drained from Loki's face as he recalled everything that had passed since he first went to find Cecilie. He couldn't believe it. Her eyes. He should have known. He knew those couldn't be Midgardian eyes. A low growl simmered in his throat, but he kept calm.

"I'm having Cecilie kept here, but not against her will. When she wakes up from resting, she will be given a choice. She has no ties on Midgard, by design, no family and very few friends. But it must still be her choice and hers alone." Odin looked finally at Cecilie and addressed her directly. "Don't worry, daughter, you will not be hurt while you are here, understand?"

"Yes, of course, sir?" Cecilie had no clue how to address Odin, and she still kept wondering if this could be another dream. Another illusion from her trickster King. She wished Loki would look at her, but then the only emotion he seemed to feel right now was revulsion. At her. It saddened her. She felt inexplicably drawn to him, desperate for his affection, his touch.

"Your confusion will fade, your memories will return, and we will speak more when you are better." He turned to the guards, "Show her to her quarters. Guard the door only from those wishing to enter, but allow her to leave if she so desires. Just follow her and keep her safe. She is to be protected, not imprisoned."

Cecilie sneaked one last glimpse of Loki as she was lead away, her head still spinning, her heart aching.

 

Now that Odin had a full report of his deception and lies, Loki was being guarded too. He would not be allowed to run amok again. In fact, he would have very little freedom, until Odin's plan had been completely put in motion. 

Loki was beyond angry, of course. Odin was not his father. How dare he treat him like a petulant child? _I am a god! I am a King!_ But Odin would no longer be drawn in by Loki's charms, and he had been given new quarters, with magical barriers, meant to keep him from participating in any of his favorite 'activities'. 

Unable to leave, prevented from doing almost anything, Loki finally laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

 

_Loki looked up and saw her, those clear, cerulean eyes, sparkling with flecks of jade. Her long auburn tresses hung about his face. He could smell her, the intoxicating floral scent, mixing with her desire, permeating his senses. His manhood throbbed. His heart swelled. Leaning up, he kissed her. Their lips melting together, he felt… complete._

 

Loki woke with a start. Even his dreams? "I can't even sleep in peace!" His roar alerted the guards.

"Everything okay in there?"

"Leave me alone," he barked, collapsing back onto his pillow. Reaching down, he fingered his erection, begrudgingly thinking of her.


End file.
